


Mirror Image

by idrilhadhafang



Series: This Galaxy Inverted [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Inverted Morality, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Dark Leia Organa, Dark Poe Dameron, Dark Side Leia Organa, Eventual Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, First Order Poe Dameron, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Gen, Good Armitage Hux, Good Snoke, M/M, Resistance Leader Snoke, Resistance Member Armitage Hux, Role Reversal, Scavenger Ben Solo, Supreme Leader Leia Organa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Scavenger from Jakku Ben Solo is dragged into a fight against the ruthless Supreme Leader of the First Order, Leia Organa — his mother. He didn’t expect certain revelations down the line, nor falling in love with his mother’s General, Poe Dameron.





	Mirror Image

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd. This is pretty late, all things considered — let’s say I struggled with the premise.

It was on Hosnia Prime that Supreme Leader Leia Organa called General Poe Dameron into her throne room, where he stood respectfully before her. On her throne, the Supreme Leader was dressed in rich dark blues, her hair up, and there was something about her presence that was enough to make Poe feel small in comparison. He was just an instrument carrying out her will, and the will of the First Order. 

There was silence between the two before Leia spoke. “Well, General, I trust that things have been going well?”

”They are, Supreme Leader,” Poe said. “The Knights of Ren are ever struggling in their fight against us. We may be close to winning this one."

”Hardly a guarantee, General. Snoke isn’t going to give up without a fight, after all.” A beat. “And the new recruits?”

”They’re doing beautifully.”

The Supreme Leader nodded. “Good. I called you here because I have a task for you, General. There is a man on Jakku that I want you to find, and bring to me. He was originally going to be trained as an apprentice, but that...that did not go as planned.” She looked away, and if Poe didn’t know better, he swore that her voice cracked a bit.

”I won’t disappoint you.” And Poe meant it. He wasn’t about to disappoint the Supreme Leader, or the First Order. That was him, Poe Dameron, loyal soldier to the very end. Now was no exception. 

“Head to Jakku. And be careful. Snoke’s sending his own rabid kath hound, Commander Armitage Hux, to Jakku. Don’t hesitate to shoot him.”

Poe knew he wouldn’t hesitate to do that either, if he had to. 

***

Jakku was one of those places that Hux couldn’t imagine building a summer home in. Even as he landed and beckoned for BB-9E to follow him, he walked across the dusty landscape, trying to understand why anyone would want to live there, of all places. 

It was at the kiosk that Hux saw a rather wiry looking scavenger (though he supposed that was nothing new on Jakku. The First Order did nothing to help those on Jakku, not really, not even so much as trying to make it more hospitable) presenting new pieces to a Crolute; what exactly a Crolute was doing on Jakku was beyond Hux. The Crolute nodded. “Not bad, Ben. Could come in useful for one of our machines. Not bad at all. Where did you get that?”

”Star Destroyer,” said Ben. 

“Could have fallen and broken your neck out there, my boy.”

”I’m fine.”

It was then that Hux approached the line, and the Crolute and Ben turned to look at him. The Crolute spoke. “If you’re looking to buy something — ”

”Actually, I was looking for someone,” Hux said. 

The Crolute looked him up and down. Then, “Who, exactly?”

”Your friend...Ben, is it?”

The scavenger nodded. “What for?”

”Your father’s been looking for you.”

”After twenty-one years?” 

Hux nodded. “It was one of those reasons that  my...superior sent me out here. That and the First Order’s looking for you.”

He swore all color drained from the Crolute’s face. The scavenger, meanwhile, said, “How did they find me?”

“My superior has his theories — ”

It was in that moment that BB-9E beeped urgently. Ben and Hux turned around, only to see a whole battalion of stormtroopers marching out of the shuttle ahead. And then there was one of the figures emerging from the shuttle. A not terribly imposing man dressed in black, but who more than made up for it with his reputation. General Poe Dameron, who had followed them to Jakku — and was targeting Ben. 

The Crolute swore. Then, “Get out of here. You save yourselves. I’ll get help.”

”I can’t — ”

“It’ll be worse if they capture you,” said the Crolute. “Believe me. Run! For the love of everything good in this galaxy, run!”

Hesitantly, Ben nodded, and he and Hux ran, BB-9E in tow. It was just when they were getting close to Hux’s shuttle that a string of blasterfire from stormtroopers disabled the ship. These troopers weren’t like the stories of the Alliance that Hux was brought up on; these were more precise, deadlier. 

They stood in the desert, where the shuttle had been blown up, and Ben drew his staff, Hux his blaster. He hadn’t been used to combat at first, but a long time serving with the Knights meant you had to be ready for anything. General Dameron, meanwhile, aimed his blaster at Hux and shot. 

Hux barely dodged. He felled a few stormtroopers, only for a stray blast to stun him. 

The last thing he saw before all went black was Ben charging at the stormtroopers. 


End file.
